


Galaxy Husbands

by Scoutyscooty



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Cussing, M/M, Multi, PTSD?, Violence, all lions will be female here, its a thought, onesided Slance(?), sorry - Freeform, transpidge?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoutyscooty/pseuds/Scoutyscooty
Summary: Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge find someone when exploring a cave Shiro had stumbled upon one day. Something weird happens when this person comes to life, their lives change forever when lead to a planet far, far beyond any solar system they even know exists. Later on they find a character who's mysterious and...way more different than they expected. IT IS RATED T FOR NOW, RATING WILL GO UP.





	1. The Missing Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is a working story for my ask blog I am developing on Tumblr. Let me know if you want the name of my ask blog and I will happily add it in the next chapter. ( this is my first time working with this website so please be nice;;; ) This will only follow the first episode closely (following the finding of the lions and similar speaking parts) , then may slight follow or hint at other episodes, or not at all.

Shiro wiped the sweat from his forehead as he approached a cave, illuminating a light blue.  
''This is the cave'' He said proudly. Pidge and Hunk stopped, soaked in sweat do to the desert sun. They suddenly stood up straight as they faced the cave. All three slowly walked into the damp cave. ''Why are the carvings glowing?'' Pidge asked. Shiro shot a glance over to him before staring at the carvings of a blue lion and triangle people. ''I...Um..I have no idea'' He admitted. Hunk scratched the back of his neck as he glanced around the cave. His eyes widened as he spotted legs sticking out from behind a big rock-bolder? Yeah...something like that. 

 

''Um,Hey, guys?'' He called out, all eyes on him now. He took the hand resting on he back of his neck and pointed to the legs. ''Who-Who's that?'' They all slowly turned and looked at what he was pointing at. There was a small gasp from the two others, the small noise in the quiet cave echoing slightly. Shiro ran to the back of the cave where the body laid still and was hard to tell if they were alive. 

 

They laid in a white armor, black skin tight suit underneath it and it was touched with parts of blue. Anyone could tell that the suit and person took a beating. The suit completely scratched up and covered in dirt. There were varying sizes of dried blood around the body, the black suit ripped in places as well to show pink scars. A helmet laid a few feet away from the body, the helmet scratched and the glass eye protector was cracked and a chunk was missing out of the bottom left side of it. Shiro got on his knees in front of the person, slowly reaching down to shake them to see if they were alive. 

 

''H-Hello?'' He called out ''Are you okay?'' The body twitched, the person took in a low, long breath and groaned out in pain. He closed his eyes tightly and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked as he looked up at the men around him. ''Who are you?'' he asked, straining to sit up. Shiro quickly leaned in to help him up. ''That's not important, are you okay?'' he looked at the man, staring worryingly into Lances eyes. He had a scar going across the bridge of his nose, he had black hair and a patch of white hanging in his face. He was gorgeous. Lance could feel heat rising in his face. ''I-Um...yes. I'm fine.'' He said, letting out a deep sigh. ''I am Lance.'' He whispered.

 

Pidge smiled ( a male wearing shorts and a green shirt with chestnut hair sticking out everywhere, Lance noted) ''I'm Pidge, this here is Hunk.'' he said, placing a hand on the bigger mans shoulder. Lance glances at Hunk who wore shorts, a yellow shirt and an orange headband in his hair. He smiled at them, turning his attention to Shiro as he spoke again. ''And I'm Shiro.'' Lance continued to smile, even laughing a little. 

 

His smile faded as his eyes widened , letting out a small gasp. He stood quickly ''My lion!''He shouted, looking around him. The three man shifted ''Your, um, what?'' Pidge asked. Hunks eyes widened ''What?! You have a lion?!'' He exclaimed. Shiro laughed, looking around. ''I guess that explains the carvings.'' Lance only nodded before closing his eyes. He called out for his lion with his mind, he opened his eyes as a soft roar rang in his ears. ''Follow me.'' He demanded.

He ran near the front of the cave and stood, the floor opened as soon as the others stood next to him. This, of course, caused everyone but Lance to screech bloody murder. Lance landed on his feet while everyone else landed flat on their butt. 

He giggled ''Sorry I did not warn you.'' Shiro and Hunk only innocently smiled while Pidge shot up ''I never noticed!'' He called out ''Your ears! They're pointy!'' Lance looked shocked ''Are yours not?'' He questioned, clearly confused. They all shook their heads. Lance slowly smiled ''Oh!'' He exclaimed. ''Of course, I forgot earthlings ears were short and round.'' Hunk shifted, looking Lance up and down, he looked normal..brown skin, brown hair. Everything was normal if you didn't count his ears and the tiny teal marks under his eyes. ''So, what are you?'' Hunk asked ''Me? I am an Altean from the planet Altea.'' Lance announced, before adding ''Prince of Altea actually.''

 

Hunk gasped and Pidge smiled. Shiro bowed before him, causing Lances face to flush. ''Oh please, do not do that, get up.'' He giggled ''Let me show you my lion; Blue is her name.'' He walked farther in the cave with Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk following close behind. He and the others stopped walking as they approached a giant blue robotic lion, protected by a blue force field around it.

 

Shiro, Hunk and Pidge stared up at the robotic cat. Lance walked right up to the lion ''Blue! I missed you my kitty!'' He cooed at her. He knocked on the force field, causing the lions yellow eyes to light up, the robot emitting a low growl. Hunk smiled and bounced up and down ''That-That's Voltron!'' He looked a Shiro, the man to first talk to them about this 'Voltron' Pidge nodded ''And this thing is just one part of it!'' He added in. The force field collapsed and the lion stood, letting out a roar, before kneeling down and opening her mouth.

 

Lance walked up the small ramp into her mouth, the others following close behind. Lance sat in the chair as it pulled him to the control panel. He smiled, looking around ''I missed you girl.'' He whispered as he tapped around the panel to gain control. She stood and roared once more. ''Lets go.'' He said, driving the robo-cat to crash through the rock wall. Hunk and Pidge screeching as he flew into the air, doing flips and going in circles. Lance let out a cheer of excitement.

 

He froze, eyes widening as his lion told him to go somewhere known to him, but...it wasn't Altea. He pushed the controls foreword and the lion shot up into the air, quickly leaving earths atmosphere and reached the edge of the solar system. Suddenly, the inside of the lion started glowing red as an alarm went off as well. ''Why is it doing that? Is it supposed to be doing that?'' frantically questioned Hunk. ''Um,No.'' Lance quickly tapped at the control panel again, pulling a picture up, showing a Galra ship behind them. Lance gritted his teeth, ''Galra.'' He hissed through his clinched teeth. Shiro's eyes widened in terror. The lion continued flashing red and blaring a siren. All four of the men screamed and groaned as the lion was struck by a beam from the enemy ship. The lion suddenly lost power.


	2. Baby Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk have arrived to Arus. Lace notices the castle ship, wondering why it's not on Altea and where his family could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capter 2!! Thank you for the Kodos and Hits, as well as the one bookmark. I may update slower after next week since finals are coming up and it's a lot of work and attention. The next 4 or so chapters will be each paladin finding their lions. If a lions story is too short will combine two stories into one chapter. (Next chapter will be finding Keith!!! Then it's Pidge and Hunks turn)

Lace let out a nervous chuckle "Do not worry." He started fiddling with the controls, the lion didn't respond. "Come on girl, wake up." He begged. "Blue, don't do this." 

 

Shiro placed a hand on Lances shoulder "Are you okay prince?" He asked. He jumped "Um-Yeah, of course." He stammered, blushing a light pink. "Just some..technical difficulties." He mumbled. Pidge gasped "Prince, I'd hurry up with what you're doing. That ship looks like it's going to fire at us!" He panicked. Lance closed his eyes and tried to talk to his lion "Please girl." He whispered 

 

The lion came back to life with aloud purr. Lance smirked "Good girl." He drive the lion to turn and face the Galra ship. He chuckled darkly "Take this you pieces of shits!" He hissed. He shot the lazer from the lions tail, letting out a whoop. He managed to doge the few Lazers that the ship fired back. "Okay, we have got to go!" He shouted, turning the lion and few away as he opened a wormhole, flying quickly into it. 

 

"I don't mean to disrespect prince,but wHAT THE HELL!?" Pidge shouted "Pidge!" Shiro scolded. "No, I understand." He said "We would have been captured or killed if we stayed and the last thing they need, is this lion." Everyone lurched forward as the exited the warm hole, facing a planet no one was familiar with, except fir Lance. "This is not Altea." He whispered, flying the lion down 

 

His eyes widened as his eyes landed on the castle ship "What is the castle doing on this planet?" He asked. He landed the lion on the ground in front of the castle. He raced out, everyone following behind him. He stopped in the middle of the entrance, a light blue light surrounding them. "Stand still for an identifing scan" A female voice spoke.

 

Lance growled "I am Prince Lance of Altea! This is my castle! Tell me what is it doing here and where my family is!" He shouted in anger. The hallway in front of them lit up, causing Lance to run down the hall "I guess we're going this way." Shiro said, following Lance. Pidge and Hunk looked at each other, shrugged and ran after them. They stopped as they entered the healing pod room. Lance approached the large control panel in the middle of the room, placing his hands on the blue glow pad. A hologram screen opened up, Lance starts to type in the Altean Keyboard. Two healing pods emerge from the floor "So, that's how that works." Pidge said. 

 

Lance whipped around as the door to one of the pods opened, reveling "Allura!" Lance called out and ran over, catching her in his arms just in time. "Allura." He whispered. She groaned, blinking as she looked up at Lance. "Ah-L-Lance!" She breathed out, wrapping her arms around him. "My baby brother. Lance, I missed you so." He chuckled, pulling her into a loving embrace "I missed you too,sister." Hunk sniffled "That's so sweet" He chocked out,voice cracking. Lance and Allura glanced over to the next pod opening. Coran stumbled out, nearly falling down. Coran looked at Allura and Lance "Lance!" He said happily, running over to hug the royal siblings. They all let out a happy, relieved sigh. 

 

Shiro cleared his throat, Allura looked over at them. She pulled out of the hug, standing up straight "Who are you? What are you doing here?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes. "Where are the other paladins-unless.." She walked to the control panel, typing at the keyboard her eyes widened "Oh no.." Coran moved next to her "What is it princess?" He asked "We've been asleep for 10,000 Years." Lance stepped next to her. "10,000 years?" He whispered "I've been out for 10,000 years" Allura sighed "What are we going to do? The lions are gone, Zarkons still out there-" Lance smiled "We actually have the blue lion." 

 

Allura looked at him "Your paladin suit! It's all scratched and ripped." He nodded "Dad did say I was careless when it came to fighting. Where is Father anyways?" He added, looking around the room. Allura and Coran shot each other sad looks. "He..well." Coran stepped in to help her "Were afraid he didn't make it.." Lances expression softened and his eyes started to water. "Zarkon." He growled "And those filthy Galras!" "We Have to find the other lions." Lance nodded in agreement. 

 

She moved away and made her way to the door. "Allura," Coran called out "You and Lance should eat." She turned to look at him "I'm not hungry." She whispered,walking out. Lance looked at Coran, giving a halfhearted smile "Give her time.." He whispered. Coran only nodded 

 

 

~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~

 

 

Allura stood on the main deck, a universe map expanded through out the deck. Lance and Coran stood at her sides. Pidge, Hunk , and Shiro stood in front of them. "To defeat Zarkon. We must form Voltron and take him out. To form Voltron we need 5 brave paladins to pilot the lions." She smiled "As you have guessed, the lions chose their pilots. It is a mythical bond and can not be forced." She said "The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion." She pulled the holograms of the lions around, the black lion stopping in front of Shiro "The black lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone who's men will follow without hesitation. That is why , you; Shiro will pilot the black lion." 

 

She moved the holograms again, moving the yellow lion in front of Hunk. "The yellow Lion is caring and kind, it's pilot is one who puts others needs above his own. His heart must me mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together." 

The green lion slowly made its way in front of Pidge "The green lion had an exquisite personality and needs a pilot if intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the green lion." She smiled at them. "My brother of course pilots the blue lion." 

 

The red lion slowly made its way in front of Allura "The red lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master, it's faster and more adgile than the others, but also more unstable. It's pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instinct than skill alone. Unfortunately I can not locate the red lions cordaents yet, there must be something wrong with the castle. After 10,000 years is might need some work." She giggled. Lance nodded "Plus, there is no Red pilot yet, so we do and don't have wiggle room with time."


	3. The Red Paladin Is A WHAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is lightly going to follow the episode where they find the red lion. If you hadn't noticed the characters are kinda OOC, its my first time writing them and its an AU so understand that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 It Keith!!!!! The red paladins have been found, what he is does not make Lance or Allura very happy. Keith on the other hand couldnt be more happy to be face to face with the most beautiful person hes every seen, but hes good at hiding it..totally beside the fact that said beautiful creature hates his guts. Sorry this chapter seems shorter, but the paragraphs are longer-ish I believe. It's 10 PM here, I'm dead tired and I had written the other two chapters during school so I had something prepared. This is just kinda whatever spilled out of my brain during the moment.

Lance sat on the floor, Allura in front of him as she held his right hand, painting his nails blue. ''I missed all of this.'' She said. He smiled, ''I did too. You know my time on earth was nice from everything I saw.'' He said, looking at his sister. ''The land is beautiful, after the war we should visit the planet.'' She nodded ''We should ask the paladins about Earth.'' The main door to the room opened and Shiro walked though, dressed in his paladin uniform. ''Morning prince and princess.'' he greeted, walking over to them. Lance smiled at him, blushing lightly ''Hello, come join us Shiro.'' he said. He slowly made his way over to them, sitting down next to them, watching what Allura was doing. ''Its a pretty color, no?'' Lance asked. Shiro laughed softly ''Yes, a very pretty shad of blue. Like the color of your eyes...like..the ocean.'' Lances face flushed a bright pink ''Thank you.'' he said ''We have black, we could paint your nails!'' Lance said. Allura looked over at Shiro, smiling happily.

He looked at them both, chuckling ''Go ahead.'' He said. Lance got up and happily ran to his room to get the black nail polish. Allura laughed and watched him leave, she looked back over to Shiro ''He's quite the prince.'' Shiro said, causing Allura to nod. ''On Altea he would do everything in his power to make our people happy and thrive. Honestly, thanks to him I believe our planet was a lot more lively because of him. He arranged all of the festivals and arranged the castle balls as well.'' She spoke, speaking highly of her little brother. Shiro smiled widely, blushing softly, he was listening to her speak and hear her clearly, but he couldn't help but notice how soft he skin is, how beautiful her blue and pink eyes are, how the light reflected just right of off her silver hair. She was beautiful looking. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Lance came running in again, holding the small container of black nail polish, sitting in front of Shiro, taking his right hand into his left after opening the bottle. He started painting the mans nails black, quiet as he focused on doing it perfectly. Allura stood, laughing, ''I'm going to go see if I can locate the red lion.'' She said, leaving. Shiro nodded, ''Okay Princess.'' he said, looking up at her. He let out a love-sick sigh as she left the room. Lance looked up at him ''Are you okay?'' He worriedly questioned. ''Why are you sighing?'' Shiro looked a him ''Oh. Ah-I'm fine Prince, I promise you 

He nodded slowly before he went back to painting his nails. ''Can you tell me about Earth?'' He asked. Shiro nodded. ''Of course prince. Earth is actually a beautiful place despite the crap that happens on it. Humans actually care about their planet and do there best to give back to it when they take away from it, like replant the amount of trees we cut down.'' Lance looked at him with large eyes, clearly fascinated with what he was saying. ''The beaches and the water are so calming and pretty. Sunsets and Sunrises are so colorful and breathtaking..'' He looked down, sighing softly ''I..Now that I think about it, I miss Earth..the sun, the grass, the rain-'' ''The rain?'' Lance questioned ''Rain is water that falls from the sky.'' Lance smiled widely ''That's amazing!'' He exclaimed. Shiro nodded ''I told Allura that when this is all over we should all go visit Earth.'' Shiro smiled ''I know you two will love it there.'' Lance hummed softly as he focused on finishing painting the other nails. ''Annnnnd...there. Done.'' Lance said proudly. Shiro held up his hand to look at it. ''I love it, Thank you Lance-I-I mean prince!'' He stammered. Lance started laughing ''No, its okay. Call me Lance, 'Prince' is too...formal.'' he said, in a mater-of-fact tone. He nodded ''Lance it is then.'' 

Allura walked back into the room ''Guess what! I found the red lion.'' She said happily. Lance and Shiro smiled ''Amazing Princess, I'll go get Pidge and Hunk and we'll set off to go get the lion.'' Shrio spoke as he stood up. Lance stayed sitting ''What is wrong sister? You don't seem thrilled about this.'' He said. She looked at her brother ''I'm afraid that the red lion is aboard a Galra ship.'' Lance stood instantly ''We have to get it out of their filthy paws!'' He shouted ''How dare they touch Red!'' He looked at Shiro ''You are right, we have to go get her and now. Go get Pidge and Hunk, I'm going to suit up and get into my lion.'' He walked over to Allura as soon as Shiro nodded and ran off. He hugged her gently ''Thank you for finding red sister,'' He smiled ''Blue will be happy to have her back.'' She smiled and nodded ''Go, I will send the coordinates to the red lion.'' He nodded and ran off to put on his newly fixed paladin suit. He ran into the room, quickly shedding his clothes and pulling on the tight black suit under neath. He quickly pulled on his white and blue armor before running to get to his lion. As soon as he was in the divers seat and in front of the control panel he pulled up the coordinates to the red lion ''Don't think about flying off without your team.'' Shiros voice came through the mic on his helmet. His face flushed,''A-Ah, Um..I-I'm sorry.'' He stammered. His face grew a darker shade of red as Shiro laughed ''That's okay, Lance'' God..Why did he have to be so perfect. Lance sighed ''Allura sent the coordinates for the red lion, the lion is kept near the back of the ship.'' He said. ''So I was thinking that while you, Pidge, and Hunk fly in the back to retrieve the lion, I will distract them with surrendering my lion and saying I know where the other three lions are.'' He said. Shiro nodded ''That's a great plan and all, but are you sure you'll be okay Lance?'' Hunks voice asked. He smirked ''Trust me, these fuckers will believe anything if it means they get the lions.'' He said. Pidge chuckled lightly. ''Okay, we'll get the pod ready and fly out together.'' 

Lance took a deep breath as they flew towards the Galra ship. ''I really hope this works.'' He whispered, the ship quickly coming into view. He watched as the pod went around to the back as he drove the lion to the front of the ship, stopping it when directly in front of it. ''Attention Galra ship, do NOT fire. I am surrendering my lion and will give you the whereabouts of the other three.'' He spoke loudly and clearly. He sat quietly as he waited for a response. His eyes widened as the beam in front of him started to glow brighter. ''I think this is my sign to leave.'' He said, barely flying out of the way as the beam was shot ''Hunk! Pidge! Shiro! Please tell me you almost have the red lion!'' He yelled, dodging and firing back at the ship ''Almost prince!'' Pidge responded ''Is everything alright?'' Shiro asked ''Oh, you know..just being shot at by the fucking ship because the plan totally backfired!'' He shouted. ''Just hang in there prince'' Shiro begged. ''We'll be out before you know it.'' Lance sighed and nodded ''Okay.'' Shiro, Pidge and Hunk ran down hallway after hallway until finally finding and getting into the room where the red lion was held. 

As the three men walked into the room, the red lion was instantly noticeable do to it's size. yet.. ''Where the force field?'' Pidge asked. ''It was around the other lion, right? why isn't it around this one?'' Hunk shrugged. Shiro looked around the room. ''This doesn't feel right.'' He said ''Lets get the lion and leave.'' ''Shiro, the princess said the lion has to chose its paladin, so either this lion already has one or it's broken and unable to fly.'' Hunk chimed in. ''Whoever the pilot may be we need to find them and get out of here fast before something happens to the prince.'' In the magic wonder in space and perfect timing a Galra emerged from room connected to the room they were all currently standing in. He wore black jeans, a black shirt with a red jacket. (Odd of a Galra soldier) ''Get the fuck away from my lion..'' He growled. ''I don't need some strangers putting their filthy, grubby hands on red.'' He added. Shiro stepped forward. ''Whoa, calm down. We are the other paladins of Voltron and we just came to get one of our lions.'' Pidge said. He walked over to them ''Really? Why should I believe that?'' He asked. ''We know the lion is here, we have the blue lion and need to go find the other three lions.'' Shiro said ''I don't know what else to tell you.'' The Galra glared at them as he quietly thought ''Fine, you can have the lion, but as the pilot and hating this pointless war as much as the next..I'm coming with you.'' He said. Shiro nodded ''It only make sense.'' ''The name's Keith by the way.'' He said. His ears twitched and moved to the door as his eye did, seeing the door open. ''We got company. Hurry get in the lion and lets get out of here.'' 

Keith ran to the lion, others following behind him as they ran into the lions mouth. Keith smiled as the lion came to life with a purr and dove the lion out of the ship. ''Lace, we have the red lion and its paladin.'' Shiro said. Lance smiled widely ''Great!'' He exclaimed. ''Let's all head back to the ship and away from this stupid Galra ship.'' The red and blue lion flew off back to the castle. Once both of the lions were landed and all of the passengers out, they made their way to the main deck. Lance was there first and excitedly explained that the found both the red lion and her paladin to Allura and Coran. Lance turned around quickly and ran over to greet and thank the red pilot for helping and being found so quickly. He quickly stopped in his tracks though, as a Galra walked behind the other three ''What the HELL is a Galra doing on this ship?'' He demanded. ''This is the red paladin, Prince.'' Hunk stated. Allura quickly moved in front of her baby brother protectively. ''Is he now?'' She asked ''Yes, actually. He not only few the red lion but got us out just in time.'' Shiro added in

Keith stood with wide eyes, hardly hearing bickering going on around him as he stared prince. He stared at his blue eyes..They were so dark yet..so bright at the same time. Like the dark vastness of space with blue universes around it. The princes light, milk chocolate skin looked so smooth and sweet to the touch-and taste- not to mention how soft and fluffy his hair looked. He'd love to sit and play with this hair for hours on end, never tiring of it. And hot damn, He had some nicely shaped legs and big, broad shoulders, definitely would fit perfectly into his arms. This creature was the most beautiful thing he had every laid his golden eyes on. He didn't even know his name and was absolutely head over heels for this prince. He was going to make this man his, if it was the last thing he did. He was so deep in thought about this boy, not only did he not notice the two royals glaring at him and the others staring at him confusingly, but the fact that he was audibly purring. He cleared his throat and stood up straight. ''I'm Keith, an ex-Galra solider and pilot of the red lion.'' He said confidentially. 

Allura and Lance raised an eyebrow at him. Shiro stepped forward ''Its been a long day I say we all go rest up for whatever comes tomorrow.'' He said. Allura nodded ''Yes, sounds great, Shiro.'' She said, ''Go to your rooms and rest, then we'll get the yellow and green lion.'' They all nodded and walked off. ''I will show you to your room.'' Lance said, stepping in front of Kieth. Keith nodded quickly, his cheeks flushing a dark purple. He followed behind Lance to his room, stopped in front of a door as Lance did and the door slid open. ''This, this your room. I'll be in the next room over so do NOT try anything funny, because I will not hesitate to attack you and throw you of this ship. YOU are replaceable as the red pilot.'' He said lowly. Keith's ears flattened against hid head as he nodded ''Yes, Prince. Trust me, I will not try anything.'' He walked into the room and the door slid closed behind him. ''Oh, Fuck..'' He mumbled. ''This is NOT good..''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :000 Red and Blue are lesbeans for each other. Keith is head over heels for Lance, but Lance could care less if he /dies/. What?! How will their relationship ever come to be?! Nooooo. For now it's gonna be one-sided Shlance and One-sided Klance. I PROMISE it will be full on Klance later- bc this is a Klance fanfic.


	4. The Lions of the Land and Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the red lion and paladin finally upon the ship, it is time to retreave the green and yellow lion. It will show Pidge and Keith getting the green lion and Lance and Hunk getting the yellow lion. I'm not going to have the planet with the yellow lion on it be invaded by Galra, since I want to build Hunk and Lances friendship a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to combine for longer chapter since the other was so short and I was gone for about a week. The first part will be Pidge Keith (to change things up) going to get the green lion. And Hunk will be with Lance to get the yellow lion (because bromance.) Chapters from here on out will focus on the development of the ships. With chapters related to some of my favorite episodes here and there.

Pidge quietly walked with Keith. He stared down at the small rectangle in his hand that would beep faster as they got closer to the lion. He sighed softly "This is completely helpless." He stated as the beep would grow rapid then die out. Keith glanced down at the green paladin, an eye twitching at the beeps. "Be patient." He said, obviously losing his own. Pidges shoulders slumped, a loud groan emitting from his mouth. They stopped at they reached the side of a river. The beeping seemed to return and stay. 

 

Keith glanced up as he saw something on the corner of his eye and it caused Pidge to look up. They both jump back in surprise. "I-Um-It's a-" Pidge cleared his throat. "I mean...Hello." He mumbled out, completely unsure if the huge... sloth like creature even knew English. He'd be damned if it did..They both looked over to a canoe when the creature chittered and pointed to it. Pidge and Keith followed it to the small, long boat, climbing inside. 

 

Pidge looked ahead. He smiled widely as he noticed tiny yellow, multi legged creatures dancing happily. Or well..he figured they were dancing. Keith looked around in awe as well, too aggravated by the beeping and growing impatience to take in just how beautiful the scenery was. It took both of their breaths away. Keith looked over at Pidge "It's all so..beautiful." He said as Pidge nodded instantly in agreement. "I usally hate to be outside, but the temperature is so nice and there's no bugs. Not to mention the cute creatures." Keith laughed softly, looking at the small boy. 

 

"Does It bother you?" He asked. Pidge looked over to him "Does what bother me?" "The fact that I'm Galra. Princess Allura and Prince Lance looked absolutely disgusted with me." He explained "But you, Shiro, Hunk..showed no real disgust." Pidges expression softened. "We were all unsure, but not disgusted. I don't believe the princess and prince are..disgusting with you. More.. well, mad at the idea that you're Galra." He explained. Keith's ears flattened against his head "Well I can't help that! I didn't ask to be part of a race that everyone hates!" Pidge held his hand up "I know. But the one person their family trusted turned around and cheated them. Zarkon killed their entire race and planet." 

 

Keith's golden eyes stared down at the calm water. "I say give them time, they'll come around." He said. "Let them adjust to having a Galra they can trust around. A Galra who won't turn around and wrong them." Keith slowly nodded, a smile creeping on to his face as he looked at Pidge. His sharp white teeth completely in view, causing Pidge to laugh and smile back at him. "You should smile more often." He said. Keith sighed "It hurts that the prince doesn't like me." Keith said "He's mad at me and I should be upset or mad, but..I'm not really all that mad." He laughed. "I just-He's so pretty..I can't be mad at him for long. His soft, fluffy looking hair. His smooth, soft brown skin." He felt his cheek get hot "His eyes..are more beautiful than any water or ocean I've seen in this universe.." he whispered. 

 

Pidge stared at him as Keith spoke about the prince. He started laughing as he finished, getting an angry stare and growl. He put his hands up in defense and calmed his laughing. "I just..this is interesting. Explains why you were fucking /purring/ while staring at him." Keith growled again "Oh shut up." Pidge leaned over and smiled "You know, I could totally help you win over the prince~" he coaxed, kieth looked over at him, giving an 'im listening look' "So, when you're not around," Pidge continued "I'll talk about how cool you are and the cool things you've told me. And the cool shit you can do and have done. And before you know it, Bam! He's yours." 

 

Kieth stared at him, his ears purked up and his eyes wide. "You..you would really do that for me?" He asked. Pidge nodded "Oh, totally!" He said. Keith glared at him "There's no catch is there?" He asked, Suspicious to get an offer with no demand for something in return. Pidge chuckled "Oh, no right now, but I'll let you know what you owe me when the time comes." Keith rolled his eyes, there it was. "Okay. Deal." He said. Pidge turned around to stare ahead of them. They lounge for a bit longer as they approached to where the green lion was kept. 

 

Keith was jerked awake as they came to a sudden stop. He looked around and slowly stood, staring at the large grey stoned temple covered in vines ahead of them. He looked over at Pidge who was already out of the boat, he quickly went to the boys side. He looked at the ground as random carvings of lions started to glow green. He smiled, patting Pidge's back "Go get 'em tiger." He said. Pidge smirked and quickly ran up the stairs of the temple and climbed over the large vines. He jumped into an opening.

 

Keit quietly watched Pidge go up the temple and jump down. A large smile spread across his face as a green light emitted from the holes between the vines. He took a step back as a large green lion burst through the vines,causing him to cheer loudly. The green lion landed and laid on the sandy ground, opening its mouth as Pidge ran out "That was amazing!" They both laughed "I knew you could do it." Keith said, earning a large grin from Pidge. "Alright, let's go to my lion and fly back to Arus." He said. Pidge nodded and ran back into the lion with Keith right behind him.

 

 

Hunk walked out of the blue lions mouth with Lance behind him, dressed in his Paladin uniform. "I'm glad to see this planet has been untouched by those filthy Galra." He seethed. Hunk looked at him as he moved next to the prince "That's not exactly a nice thing to say, especially since we have a Galra on our team." Lance snapped his head at him "I didn't fucking ask for an ugly Galra to be part of my team." "Hes Not that bad, prince." He said. 

 

"I don't care, He's Galra. Hes filthy, Vial and trained to distroy anything in his path for Zarkon." He said. He ran a hand through his hair "He could be a spy-" "But, prince," Hunk interrupted "He is the red paladin and an Ex-soldier." He thought for a moment "I also remember when we met him, he said he hated being part of this war, especially on the Galras side..or something like that." Lance let out a heavy sigh, shoulders falling and set his stubbornness aside. "It's difficult knowing he's Galra. Galra were once close allies with Altea..in fact, Zarkon was a family friend. A paladin of the black lion. He was love and trusted by all,but he became mad with power. He wanted Voltron and the universe to himself." His voice shook a little. "He turned on our planet, killing my people! Killing my planet! Killing my mother and father!" He sobbed out. He had to stop walking, the emotions too much for him. 

 

Lance gasped and cried out in deep pain and anger. He screamed out and fell to his knees, cursing Zarkon for everything he stole from him. Hunk moved next to the prince, pulling the other into his arms and cradling him close. He rubbed the others back and whispered soothing words to him. Lance sobbed into his chest. "I-it-it's just..d-difficult." He wheezed out. "Him..Galra." Hunk only nodded and slowly started to rock back and forth "I know." He said "Please, prince, Just calm down before anything else." Lance sniffled and coughed as he laid against hunk, trying to calm himself. 

 

The embrace and words reminded him of his mother. Which made him feel a hundred times better and worse at the same time. She had long fluffy hair like Alluras, but it was a beautiful light brown like his. She had the most breathtaking pink eyes and the softest sun kissed skin. She was the very definition of beautiful, at least, he constantly heard his father say that to her. He believed it himself. He always looked up to and loved his mother deeply. He loves both of his parents equally,but.. he was a mommas boy. 

 

Lance found himself leaning into the embrace and allowing the warmth of his mothers memories to engulf him. He calmed down as he remembered his mothers voice, he swore he could hear her talking at this very moment. 'I love you, my son, my darling little Lance. And I will always be so proud of every good you do.' He smiled sadly and slowly pulled away from the embrace. He looked up at Hunk "Thank you, Hunk. For that" "Anything for you, Prince." He said. Lance held up his hand, smiling at him "Please, Lance. Just.. call me Lance." Hunk laughed softly "Anything for you, Lance." 

 

"Are you feeling better?" He asked. Lance nodded "Much, much better. I think I needed that." Hunk stood and held his hand out to the prince. Lance laughed softly and took his hand, thanking him for the help as he stood. "Let's go get your lion." He said. Hunk nodded and was a bit surprised as the prince held onto his arm as they walked to a large open cave. They walked in together and scattered carvings started to light up. 

 

They both followed the carvings through different tunnels and hallways. They looked around as each new carving glew a yellowish-gold. The cave gave off a creepy yet calming tone. They stopped in a room covered in yellow glossy carvings of a lion. Yet, they all stopped here. Hunk looked around, a large yellow arrow like carving pointing to a wall next to the lit up. He pointed to the wall "I think the carvings are saying we need to go through there." He said. 

 

Lance let go of his arm and took a step back. "Walk up to the wall and place your hand on it. The wall should go away." He said "I don't want to be in the way, so I'll stay here. Go bond with your lion." Hunk smiled at him and nodded. He quickly walked over to the wall, placing both hands onto it. The ground and wall started shaking as the wall descended down, revealing a large yellow lion surrounded in a yellow force field. 

 

Hunk walked up to the lion slowly. He placed his hand on the force field around it. "Hello girl." He said said, smiling "It's nice to meet you, yellow." The giant robot came to life with a loud purr as the force field collapsed and the lion kneeled down. Lance smiled widely and quickly walked to Hunks side "Amazing!" He said "Now, let's go back to blue and get back to the ship." He said. Hunk nodded and quickly ran into the lions mouth, Lance close behind them. 

 

 

Lance and Hunk walked into the main deck where the rest of the team was standing around and talking. Lance quickly made his way next to shiro, smiling softly "We got the Yellow lion." He announced to everyone. He looked at Shiro, blushing lightly "And now it's time for you to get your lion." He said. 

 

Shiro nodded and smiled at him "Hes right." He said. Lances blush worsened. Keith noticed the blush on Lances cheeks grow darker and he let a grow rumble in his throat, luckily no one heard it. He was definitely going to have a heart to heart with Mr. muscle over here. He followed far behind the other group as they walked to the large room where the black lion was held. Shiro stood at the top of the stairs as the other paladins sat their lions in front of the door. Shiro watched as the door slowly opened, uncovering a huge black lion sitting within the room. The lions eyes turned on instantly and it stood, roaring, causing the other four lions to do the same. Allura cheer happily and ran up to Shiro, hugging him tightly "Ah! I'm so happy all of this worked out!" 

 

Shiro smiled and blushed "Ah..W-Well..I didn't really..do anything special, princess." Lance's expresion turned from happiness to utter horror as he saw the look and blush on Shiro's face. Keith frowned as he watched Lance closely, watching him force a huge grin as his sister ran over to him and hugged him. He could tell the boy was heart broken, seeing the one you love in love with someone else. Of course..he knew how that felt. 

 

And the happy energy calmed through the room and everyone started to leave to head to bed Keith walked over to Lance "Um...c-can I talk with you,Prince?" He asked. Lance looked at him as he thought and slowly nodded "Fine, but make it quick." Keith nodded quickly. "But I want to wait until everyone's gone." 

 

Once everyone was out of the room Lance turned to the Galra before him, crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked. "I want you to know..that I have no intention on betraying this team,Prince." He said "I've been looked at as a monster all my life. Like I'm some ugly creature who will kill you the instant you even think about looking at them. I just..it's so nice to finally be somewhere I don't feel like an outcast." Lance listened and nodded slowly "I noticed how you looked sad when you saw the way Shiro looked at Allura." Lance scoffed "Please, I have no idea what you're talking about." Keith sighed, his ears falling back "I just want you to know, I know what it feels like. To have the person you love love someone else. I want you to know that touch can trust and confide in me,prince." 

 

Lance stared at the other for a few minutes, allowing the words to soak into him and process. He slowly started nodded "Yes..yes.." he slowly said "I Um, You can..confide in me too." He whispered. He looked up at him, giving him as soft smile "Please, call me Lance from now on." Keith smiled widely as his cheeks burned a dark purple. "Of-Of course, Lance." Keith gasped and stiffened as a pair of arms wrapped around him and a head was rested on his chest. He relaxed and hugged the prince back happily. "Thank you, Keith." He said, pulling back from the hug "I guess, I'll see you tomorrow. We'll be training so get some sleep." He said, turning and leaving the room "You too, Lance." He called out, dazed and love-struck. The prince was so soft and warm..not to mention..he smelled so sweet. Like roses and vinilla. Oh he could just imagine how his lips tasted. Keith walked to bed, smiling like a love-sick fool.


	5. Bonding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cliché shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would y'all like a separate Klance fan fic With Galra!Keith in heat with Altean!Lance?? Because I would totally write that. It'd be 7 chapters long for each day. And no Mpreg with it.

Early in the morning Lance was up, preparing breakfast for everyone. He sang quietly to himself as he set the dishes on the table. He moved slower as he set up because he was dancing to the songs he sang. He filled a large bowl with food goo and smaller bowls with various other food items. 

 

Keith had been walking around the castle halls, groaning as his stomach growled loudly. "How does anyone find their way around!?" He whined. He stood up straight and his ears moved to a hallway next to him. It almost sounded like singing. He followed the sound, Peering around the corner, spotting Lance singing and dancing as he step up dishes and food on the table. 

 

He licked his lips at the sight of the goo, but his gaze always found itself staring back up at Lance. Lance smiled as he finally set down the last bowl on the table "And-" His head shot over as he heard a loud growling sound. He stared eye to eye with Keith, who's face was a deep purple. Lance scoffed. 

 

"Were you growling at me?" He asked. "No! No, prince- I mean La-I..I'm just hungry." He said frantically. Lance started laughing, causing Keith to smile softly. "Good thing its time to eat." He said. Keith could only nodd, too embarrassed to speak. 

 

"Well, come on." Lance said. Keith made his way to the table next to Lance, looking at all of the food on the table. "This all..Um.." he thought for a moment before looking at Lance "This all looks delectably disgusting." He said. Lance pushed him lightly "Your face looks delectably disgusting." Keith gasped as Lance started laughing "Well, Who knew a prince could be so insulting." He said. Lance continued laughing, he gasped as food goo was splattered on his clothing.

 

Keith snickered as he looked at Lance. Lance picked up a spoon "Two can play at that game!" He said, scooping up goo and throwing it into his face. Keith jumped back in surprise and instantly started laughing. Keith threw more food goo back and so did Lance. This lasted until there was no longer any goo or food like substances to throw at each other. 

 

Lance and Keith stood across the room from each other, laughing so hard either of them could hardly breathe. Lance made his way to the other "We Should probably clean th-AH!" Lance screamed as he slipped on the food goo and fell against Keith. Unfortunately, Keith slipped as well and ended up falling on his back. He groaned as Lances weight was added on top of him. Lance pulled up to looked at him "Oh! I'm so sorry! I just slipped and-" "It's okay, Lance." He said, laughing. They both laughed for a few seconds until they realized how far apart their faces were. 

 

Keith stuttered slightly, able to feel Lances hot breath against his lips and visa versa. While Keith's face was a dark purple, a light pink dusted against Lances cheeks. The goldeneye boy swallowed hard, letting out another forced laugh "We Should probably, Um.. clean up and get more food." He whispered. Lance nodded slowly "We Should." He said back, in a barely audible whisper. Keith swore he was going crazy because- did Lance just..lean closer? He decided to test the waters by lifting his head slightly as well, seeing that the other didn't move, he slowly placed a hand on the back of his neck. 

 

"Were really close." Lance whispered, to which the other only nodded. Lance leaned in a little more and that's all he needed to pull the Altean boy down into a kiss. The kiss was long and purposefully held out, both scared to lose this moment as it was just a mistake. A spur of the moment thing. Something to never happen again. Keith, surprisingly, was the first to pull back. "I-Lan-Prince..we can't-" "I understand." He whispered. He slowly stood "Please, to get Coran to help me and then get the other." "Lance I didn't mean-" "I know." He snapped "I know, just go." He said. 

 

Kieths ears flattened against his head. He nodded slowly "Yes, Prince" he said. Lance watched as the other left the room. He leaned against the table and dropped his head down. "Sure, kiss the boy you hate. Nice one Lance." He hissed "Stupid Galra, with his pretty purple skin. His stupid breathtaking eyes. His ugly mullet. His stupid beautiful sounding voice." He clinched his teeth together, slamming his fist on the table. 

 

After Coran helped clean and Keith got everyone up and out to the dining room. They were all eating in a rather quiet room, Lance and Allura sat on the heads of the table. Coran, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro sat on either side. Coran cleared his throat. "I think today would be an appropriate time for each of us to spend time together." He said. Shiro nodded "That is an excellent Idea, Coran." He said. "Hunk and Pidge, Lance and Keith, the princess and I will spend time together." He started "Then we can switch out and end the day all together and eat again together like we are." He said. They all slowly nodded in agreement. Keith quietly cursed under his breath, did he really have to spend the day with him? After that kiss? He quietly thought to himself of what they could do. 

 

Lance stared at Shiro, completely helpless. He love Shiro, but Shiro loved Allura. He was hardly listening in the first place, but his heart filled with rage as he mentioned spending the day with his sister. He clinched his fist under the table, his ears turning red. He slowly breathed out, at least he'd be paired with..Wait. Lances eyes widened "I-I Um, Wait. Keith and I?" He asked. Hunk nodded "Pidge and I talked with Shiro. We decided one way or another you two would have to work past your differences." He explained. Lance only nodded slowly "Of-Of course." He whispered, thinking about the accidental kiss this morning. 

 

Yes..it was an accident. They tripped and fell. It was the heat of the moment thing. They were enjoying themselves, they couldn't help it. An accident..was it really an accident? He forrowed his brow and he thought about the kiss. An accident. The kiss didn't bother him. He'd admit he wouldn't mind if.. it wasn't an accident. He shook his head a little, what was he thinking!? He kissed a Galra for fucks sake! A Galra! He hated the Galra! But Keith wasn't that bad-No! He is Galra!

 

Lance was so deep in thought he didn't hear Shiro tell everyone to go enjoy themselves and to switch every half hour or so. He jumped when Keith placed his hand on his shoulder. "-ce are You okay?" He asked. Lance looked up at him "What? Oh. Oh, yes. I'm fine." He said. He stood up "Let's go." He said "I want to talk with you." He took ahold of his hand and dragged him to his room. 

 

Keith watched Lance as he sat on the bed. Lance looked up at Keith. "Can we talk about the kiss we had?" He asked "Was it an accident?" Keith froze, his face slowly started to heat up "I um..that's-about that. I was just-we.." he cleared his throat and stared down at the floor with his ears flattened to his head, shaking it slowly. 

 

Lance quickly stood up "Go." He said. Keith looked up "Wh-Prince I, i didn't mean to off-" "Get out!" Lance shouted.


	6. It's all my fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since Lance and Keith have been able to talk to each other normally. They'll finally get their chance, but not in the way they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small warning. There will be blood and a few other grusum things. So you have been warned. Also angst. There's also a huge time jump to near end of the war then this will all just be post-war.

A week had passed. A week had past since the kiss and since the last day Lance had talked to Keith. They argued even worse than before, hate from both sides now fueling that fire. Lance hatred towards Keith was fake, he honestly hated himself but took it out on Keith. He couldn't help it, if he couldn't love Keith, he would hate him. 

 

Keith on the other hand has really picked up on the fact that the Prince hated him. He was mad at the other for not loving him back. He knew it wasn't Lances fault and he wasn't in the right to blame him either. Yet, he did. So Lance and Keith developed an unspoken rivalry. 

 

While they learned to stand each other and talk, they still loathed each other without a doubt. It put stress on the missions, but the team still managed to pull through and beat any Galra they were against. Everything was going great, they were winning the war. No one was ever hurt severely (With the exception to when the castle blew and Lance was in a healing pod for a day) on any fight or mission. Well, no one, until that day. 

 

This was the day they'd defeat Zarkon. They'd kill him. The war would be over and everyone would be free. Lance was running through the large Galra ship, Everyone out except Keith. Keith was injured, bleeding severely from a large wound on his side. 

 

"Keith!" Lance called out. "Keith! Please answer me!" He begged. "Ah..L-Lance?" A raspy voice called in his helmet. "Keith! Where are you?" "I-Im-Im in a room with quintessence- Haggar." Lance shushed him as he slid to a stop in the hallway. "Hang on buddy, Im coming to get you." He breathed out. 

 

There was panting and foot steps and yelling. Once Lance was in the room, he saw the red paladin on the floor bleeding and awake. He was groaning in pain. Haggar stood in front of him, cackling. "You pathetic paladin!" She shouted. She kicked him, sending him sliding across the room and Keith screamed out in pain. "Keith!" Lance yelled out,causing Haggar to turn and look at him. She quickly appeared in front of him, throwing him to the nearest wall. 

 

Lance groan out in pain as he hit the wall, gasping as he had the wind knocked out of him. He fell to the floor and panted, shaking as he stood. "You-You think you can take down Voltron like this?" He asked. Haggar picked him up by the throat, "I know I can. All of the paladins are useless and weak."She said. She gasped, dropping Lance as she screamed in pain. Keith managed to stand and move quietly over to him and cut into her leg with his sword. She growled, turned around and lunged. 

 

There was a scream, a pinch of pain. scratch that, a lot of pain. A gasp. More screaming. Fighting. And wetness. 

 

Lance was quick to get in the way of Haggars blow, a small pinch ran across his knee and then pain shot up his leg as it throbbed. Lance screaming in agony as he squeezed his eyes shut. Keith gasped and yelled as he pulled out his Bayard and charged at Haggar, killing her on the spot. 

 

Lance panted heavily as the pain continued to throb through his leg. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up as he felt something wet grow up his leg. He gasped and stared down at horror as he saw his severed leg a few feet away from him. A pool of blood and bone all that was left. The leg had a clean cut below the knee. 

 

Lance screaming out in shock "My leg!" He cried "My leg! It's gone! Oh god! My leg!" He started to panic, he looked up as Keith ran over to him. He noticed Keith gagged a little at the torn flesh and bone sticking out. He quickly tore more fabric from Lances tight under suit by his leg and tied it tight around the wound. "Shiro! Guys! I need your help now!" He yelled into the helmet before yanking it off. He slowly took off Lances helmet as well. 

 

"Lance." He breathed out "Fuck,This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean for this to happen." Tears started to build up in his eyes. He panted lightly, forgetting about his own wound for the moment. Lance laughed softly. "Keith." He called "Stop. I know you didn't mean for this to happen. I chose this. I jumped in the way to protect you." He said. He started feeling dizzy, blood quickly soaking through the cloth. "It's my fault. I came after you, you-" "Shh, Lance save your strength to stay awake" He whispered. 

 

"Why?" He asked "Im going to die anyways." He said. Keith shook his head "No, you'll live, I promise. You won't-" "Keith, buddy, it's okay." He started to whisper, unable to keep a full voice. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry all I've done is yell and bicker with you all this time. You didn't deserve this." Keith sniffled and coughed "Lance, Please don't talk like this." Lance let out a pained laugh, tearing building in his eyes too. 

 

Keith only nodded, pulling the other into his arms. "I'm sorry too. I just..I managed to pick up on the fact that you hated me so I just gave in. I didn't mean anything I said to you, Lance. I never did." Lance smiled softly and nodded "I forgive you,Mullet." He teased. Keith laughed through his tears. "Keith, I have something I.." he took a deep breath as he fought to stay awake "Something I really need to tell you." Keith nodded as he quietly listened. 

 

"Keith, I've never hated you." He said. "It's pathetic, but I didn't know how I felt." He groaned in pain and panted heavily. "How I feel about you. It's overly complicated. I couldn't figure it out in now." He and Keith shared a sad, small laugh. Keith rested his forehead on the others, ears flat against his head. "Everything about you..." he panted "I realized...every...Everything about you, Keith, I really really loved." He said. 

 

Keith laughed happily and smiled widely as tears rushed down his face "Lance,Oh.." he cupped the others face in his hands. "Lance...I..I love you." He whispered. Lance smiled widely. "I knew you did." Keith pulled him into a deep, desperate kiss. As they were both scared it would be their last.

 

Keith pulled back and just cradled Lance in his arms as they whispered to each other every now and then. 

 

"Lance, When we get back on the ship, I want to talk about all of this, Okay?" He asked. "Okay?" He repeated. "L..Lance?" He called, shaking him a little "Lance! Lance come on! This isn't funny!" He shouted, starting to sob again "LANCE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, the name echoing off of the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuun


	7. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith never knew the power of love or how strong a Galras instincts on protecting their mate is, until his love interest in is a near death situation with no certain answer on if he'll live.

"Lance, When we get back on the ship, I want to talk about all of this, Okay?" He asked. "Okay?" He repeated. "L..Lance?" He called, shaking him a little "Lance! Lance come on! This isn't funny!" He shouted, starting to sob again "LANCE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, the name echoing off of the walls.

 

Keith sobbed into Lances chest, begging him to come back, that he was sorry, and that he loved him. He didn't hear the other three members walk in. He growled and hunched over Lance as a hand landed on his shoulder. "Keith." Shiro called "Keith, it's just us." Keith continued to cradle Lance as he looked up, tears streaming down his face. 

 

Hunk was crying as well, seeing his friend and team mate dead and without a right leg. Shrio kneeled down in front of Keith, who got protective over Lance again. His ears flattened and he hissed at him. "Keith, we have to get Lance back to the ship if we want him alive." He spoke soothingly. Keith slowly nodded and allowed the black paladin to take the other from his arms, as much as he hated it. 

 

Hunk helped him up, Keith shouting out in pain as he clutched his side. He panted heavily. "Keith, you're injured." Hunk whispered. "Why do You think he came after me?" He snapped. Hunk made a face "Geez, sorry man. It's easy to forget when you see someone on the floor, bleeding out." Keith looked at the floor, ears flat against his head and they walked back to the castle, quietly. 

 

Keith was healed and out of the pod within half a day, leaving him to do nothing, but worry for Lance. He paced in front of the pod and slept in front of it. He often refused to leave. He nearly fought Shiro, when he tried to get him to eat in the dining hall. 

 

Keith and Allura had also grown closer with their shared grieving for the prince. They were each other's shoulder to cry on. While Allura told him childhood stories, Keith shared stories of the missions they had together. Talking, crying over, and laughing about Lance has brought them to a friendship they never thought they'd have. 

 

Pidge and Hunk found out a trick to get Keith to at least leave to eat. they promised to watch Lance for him and call him if he ever woke up. This plan had faultered from time to time as it caused Keith to eat too fast or not eat enough. 

 

They ended up having someone eat with Keith. The idea worked and now the Galra boy was at least eating properly. His sleeping pattern, however, was a whole other story. 

 

The Galra man had barely been able to sleep properly. He would often sit or stand in front of his healing pod. The team would often find him talking to Lance, about what had happened today, or about his past. He also told Lance that Pidge and Hunk were working nonstop about building him a robotic leg.

 

Shiro had walked into the room, wrapping an arm around the goldeneyed boy. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Keith looked up at him "In all honesty, im scared." He whispered. He leaned into Shiro as he was pulled into a hug "I don't want to loose him, Shrio." He whispered. 

 

Shiro rubbed his back and sighed softly "I know. I know.." he whispered. "Keith, I think you should come lay down in your room." He said. "Allura was saying he's doing amazingly well." Keith's ears perked up and looked at him in shock "Really!?" He asked. Shiro nodded "She said he should be up mid to late day tomorrow. So, I think you should sleep so you can be awake and ready for when he gets up." 

 

Keith nodded eagerly "Okay! Okay!" He said, quickly walking out with Shiro to his room. Keith walked with Shiro into his room as he was laid down in his bed "Do you need anything?" He asked. Keith shook his head. "Okay, Buddy, sleep well." He said, walking out of the room. 

 

Keith had slept in and slept pretty hard that night. The crew had been up and eating, you could feel a complete happy and calm aura floating around the room. Everyone was quietly awaiting the hour of Lances awakening. There was more talking, joking, and cheer within the group. Shiro had excused himself to go wake up Keith as it became closer to the time Lance was going to wake. 

 

Keith rubbed his eyes as Shiro gently shook him. "Keith, wake up." He said "Lance is going to wake soon." Shiro would admit he'd never seen anyone get up so quickly. Keith was up and out of the room quicker than Shiro had time to process what happened. Keith had ran down the hall, sliding around as he rounded corners to the healing room.

 

He panted heavily as he slid in front of the pod, Hunk and Pidge had been in the room already as they worked out the last kinks in the robotic leg. They both laughed and greeted Keith as he came in. Allura and Coran appeared at the door way, smiling, Allura tearing up. Shiro was the last to come in, walking over to the others. 

 

Keith stood in front of the pod, staring intently at Lance. He was quietly mumbling to him, eyes closed. Allura walked next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder, exchanging a loving and understanding look. They both looked back at Lance. 

 

Pidge and Hunk called everyone over to look at the leg. The leg was built much like the paladin armor. There was a black base with blue steel armor on the knee, surrounding the thigh and calf. The blue outing was cut like the amor. The rest of the team praised and applauded them for doing such an amazing job. 

 

Keith's ears moved towards the healing pod, his head shortly following "Lance!" He shouted. "Lance!" He ran over to the pod, catching Lance into his arms. He placed a hand on his cheek, looking down at him, lovingly. "Oh,Lance.." he whispered. The rest of the team crowded around them. Lance looked up at Keith, smiling weakly "Hey, Handsome. When's our date?" He asked.


	8. THE WRITER HERE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm not dead!

Hello! It's me! Scoutyscooty. I'm very much alive and would like to apologize for dropping off the face of the earth. I had the next chapter written out but lost the paper and then my summer got really busy and some personal stuff happened. It's been all over the place. Anyways, do you guys want me to continue this? If so..What would you guys like to see in the next chapter? (Since I lost my paper) Do you guys want a flashback chapter with the cute Altean siblings with their parents or a continuation from the ending in the last chapter? Let me know In the comments.   
ALSO!!!

Would you guys like longer chapters? It'll take longer to get out, but if you guys want it, I'll gladly oblige.


End file.
